1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RFID tag holder, and more particularly to a magnetically attached RFID tag holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags is universal, and has obvious effect especially on the logistics management of commodity supply chain. RFID tags are mostly directly attached to packing cases or cartons, in which case tag attaching is not a big problem. In the case of huge objects or apparatuses, though, RFID tags cannot be firmly attached, and therefore are mostly installed by screws.
However, most apparatuses are made of metal, and the drilling and tapping processing cause an extremely high cost, and the structure and characteristic of the original apparatuses cannot be maintained and guaranteed after drilling. Therefore, how to overcome problems in RFID technique for industry application and how to install the designed RFID tag on the apparatuses efficiently and easily are very important technical objectives.
Take steel production line for example, a roller is a necessary and consuming apparatus; each roller has its own identification code, which is mostly carved on the side surface of the roller before delivery for efficient identification in use. However, after the roller is used, the code often becomes unintelligible because it may be covered by grease, dirt, water stain or identification painting.
Moreover, in the case of rollers without grooves on the side surface, if the RFID tags are installed directly on the side surface, when the rollers are ground, the RFID tags will be crashed and destroyed by the dowel disc. Therefore, the conventional technique for installing RFID rollers requires high cost for its installing and processing.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an RFID tag holder to solve the above problems.